


A Simple Question

by Mystikari



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humour, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikari/pseuds/Mystikari
Summary: Tsuna wanted to know if he was the only one who noticed this strange phenomena. Who better to ask than its source?





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> X-post from my FF.net account
> 
> First work I posted after a 4 year break
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR!

"Hey Hibari-san," Tsuna timidly called out to the prefect.

Hibari turned around and glared at the brunette. "What is it herbivore?"

Tsuna gulped, frozen in fear. Hibari wasn't making this any easier for him, but he really wanted to know. "W-why do I always hear a menacing piano theme playing whenever you show up ready to fight?"

He gave Tsuna a blank stare whilst drawing his tonfa. "Kamikorosu."

"There it is again!"


End file.
